


All's Fair In Blood And Blow Jobs

by satansfavoriteotaku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff?, Smut, Tsukikane Week, but it turned into slight crack, this is horrible im sorry, tried to write smut, tsukiyama being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteotaku/pseuds/satansfavoriteotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His obsession with Kaneki had had finally caught up to him, he knew something was going to click sooner or later but he hadn't thought it'd be sooner. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>(Or when Kaneki is fed up with Shuu's shit and angrily shoves his "sword" into his mouth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Blood And Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Ah..so its been bout a year or so since I last posted something on here. Needless to say I think and I hope that my writing has improved. Never the less this is shit. I am shit. And if you are reading this god bless you.

# Alls Fair In Blood And Blow Jobs

###  Chapter One

###    


As usual the Gourmet had been late. It was ridiculous, he'd already been waiting at the food freaks luxury flat for half an hour. Thinking that he might as well make the best of his situation, he began searching for the files on their next target that the uppity ghoul had promised him upon their meeting. After searching throughout most of the apartment Kaneki had come up empty handed. The only place he hadn't looked yet was the mess of satin and silk that was Shuu's bed.

"Oh." His blood ran cold. He wasn't expecting to find what he did upon lifting the white silk cushion the other ghoul slept on. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He knew the gourmet had his creepy tendencies when it came to his obsession with yours truly, but he never would have imagined he'd take it this far. The bastard had been keeping a handkerchief encrusted in _his_ dried blood under the pillow? Drawing the expensive cloth to his nose and taking a whiff , not only did it wreak of his blood, but there where strong traces of the gourmet's saliva as well. He'd probably been inhaling Kaneki's sent and drooling over himself whenever the opportunity arose.

Deciding that this little act of depravity could not go unpunished, he made himself comfortable in the sofa nearby and waited.

\--

He'd backed himself into a corner. In his defense he hadn't expected Kaneki to go rooting through his flat and find his little "well kept treasure". "I knew you had a few screws loose Tsukiyama but this, this is surprising." " Ah...ha ha, desole Kaneki-kun but this really isn't what it l-" "Quiet.... Do you really like my blood that much?"

The look in Kaneki's eye sent shivers up Tsukiyama's spine, whether from anticipation or fear, he couldn't decide. All he could do was watch, frozen from his position in the door frame as Kaneki moved to cut open his wrists, painfully slow, unleashing a downpour of thick red liquid and letting it drip onto the floor boards below them. The scent hit Tsukiyama like a wave crashing violently down onto the rocky shore. It overrode his senses and thrust his deepest primal urges to a new height. "Get on your knees." His bodies blood lust and arousal having already taken over his judgment, the gourmet dropped to his knees, shuffling pitifully to where the puddle of Kaneki's blood lay. "Now lick."

He watched as Tsukiyama oh so willingly abandoned his pride to frenziedly lap away at the thick red liquid, the growing bulge in his pants going unnoticed. The gourmet could feel his body begin to tremble with excitement as he felt the weight of Kaneki's foot drive into his skull, pushing his blood covered face further into the floor boards. "Kaneki-kun...ah, camato sil vous plait. I-I" his words died in his throat when Kaneki reached down, grabbing a fist full of his well kept hair, effectively thrusting his head back up to look at him. This time the look in Kaneki's eyes threw Tsukiyama completely off guard. The signature black and red had consumed them, pupils blown out, eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. He'd never seen this side of him before, and he figured it was safe to assume no one else had either. The thought of him being the only one to have ever witnessed the white haired ghoul in his current state sent a pleasurable jolt straight down his spine and to his groin.

Kaneki could hear the faint sound of the Gourmet's breath hitching and _dear god_ it just spurred him on further. The leather clad ghoul honestly had no idea what had come over him, all he knew was that the urge to both devour Tsukiyama and tear his clothes off had long since clouded his senses. **That's** when he noticed the considerably large swell straining against the ghouls satiny purple slacks.

"Does this turn you on Shuu?" The ghoul let out a low groan at the sound of his name rolling off Kaneki's lips. His eyes rolling back, as the other ghoul moved his foot to grind into his erection, "you really are perverse Tsukiyama, letting yourself be aroused by this abuse." Deciding he had had enough of this twisted foreplay they'd found themselves in, Kaneki swiftly pulled down the leather shorts that had been painfully restraining his own growing erection, and grabbed a fistful of the gourmets hair. Groveling on all fours like a dog in heat, Tsukiyama was forced to stare "eye" to eye with Kaneki's proudly standing erection. All the ghoul could manage was a mumbled "Tres bein Kaneki.." before the latter thrust his length into the man's waiting mouth. His taste buds cried for joy, waves of pleasure and satisfaction like he'd never felt before washed over his entire being. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tasted something as worthy of his sophisticated pallet as Kaneki was, _every damn part of him._

"Ah-m" Kaneki let out a low predatory groan as he began to slide in and out of the ghouls needy mouth. "If you bite me ill take you right here and now, no prep." His words caused the already almost unbearable scathing warmth to coil even tighter in Shuu's abdomen. His only response, a wanton moan, and a flick of his eyes so that he now stared directly into Kaneki's own as he lapped away at the hard cock throbbing against his tongue.

Kaneki would never admit it out loud, but the way Tsukiyama's eyes bored through his own, pleading and grateful all at once, the way his cheeks burned an intense magenta, the way he moaned around him while he worked those plump pink lips up and down his shaft all sent him spiraling, knees shaking, head spinning. Suddenly the corners of his mouth overflowed with Kaneki's release. "M-mph!" Shuu writhed in the relished ecstasy that shook him to the core. His head swam with thoughts of the ghoul in front of him, not even the violent sting of his own nails prodding into his forearms could pull him from the trance the other's cum had thrust him into. "Hey. snap out of it." Glassy eyes moved to lock with his, "ah excusez moi Kaneki-kun, you know your very essence excites me to no en-" The ghouls words where cut short by a firm nudge of Kaneki's knee against his jaw. Bending at the knees, Kaneki moved to grasp the hair at the nape of the taller ghouls neck and pull him upward. Tsukiyama stood shakily before him, eyes questioning, "Kaneki-kun?" "Don't. Don't talk." before he could respond hot searching lips where devouring his, calloused hands guiding his own towards bare shivering skin. "Just touch me."

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me 7 months to shit out. 7 months and a hell of a lot of editing. I am very strongly considering adding another chapter where they do the do, but seeing as how I'm the queen of procrastination and have little confidence in my writing abilities as it is, I promise nothing. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism. arigato.


End file.
